Just a Game
by dkscully0223
Summary: Scully has lost a bet and has to bear the consequences
1. Chapter 1

"Mulder, this is ridiculous!"

"It's either this or strip poker. Your choice, Scully."

Why on Earth did I ever agree to this? How could I have been so darn self-confident to take Mulder up on such a stupid bet. And then lose! Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

"Fine, Mulder. But I am setting my alarm. In one hour and... 3 minutes... I am out of here."

"Fine."

I sit down at the table that Mulder has prepared for us. Mulder slowly walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Tequila. Yeah, him forgetting about the Tequila would have been just too good to be true.

"Do you need me to repeat the rules?"

"I know how to play blackjack, Mulder."

Mulder starts dealing the cards. We make small talk, discussing the case which has brought us to this forlorn place. I win the first three rounds, gleefully watching him down a shot of Tequila after each. But pride comes before the fall. I get cocky and start requesting too many cards. After five shots of Tequila the alcohol starts adding inattentiveness to the mix, and soon I feel a warm fuzz spreading from my belly to my face.

"You know, for being such a careful person in real life, you are a rather reckless player."

"Who said I was a careful person? You just haven't met this side of me yet, Mulder." I reply playfully.

Mulder is sitting across of me, his sleeves rolled back, tapping his cards on the table while he waits for my move. Damn, I love it when he rolls back his sleeves. He doesn't reveal his muscular arms nearly often enough. And I couldn't prevent myself from arching my brows when he unbuttoned his collar. His tie having been thrown across the back of a chair, which he of course missed. I wonder how salty his skin is. I wonder what he would do if I licked his throat before taking the next shot.

"Scully...?"

I blush, hoping he will attribute it to the alcohol. I request another card.

"So what does a guy have to do to get to know your reckless side, Scully?"

"Well, he could buy me a drink, for starters."

"Check."

"He could show interest in me. Ask me what I do for a living. What I do when I am not at work. What kind of books I like to read, what music I like to listen to."

"You are an FBI special agent. You like to read, visit friends and family, relax in a bubble bath. When you are not reading medical journals you like to read classics. You recently read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and you like listen to classical music, but not operas."

I have another winning streak, and watch Mulder down another four shots. The alcohol must be getting to him, his face is flushed and he unbuttons two more buttons. I can see myself straddling him right there in his chair, unbuttoning the remaining buttons for him before sinking my teeth into his collarbone. I wonder if he would moan or growl.

Mulder has been gazing at me more openly during the past few rounds, too. I even caught him staring at my chest once. He didn't avert his eyes nearly as fast as usual, but was polite enough to blush.

"What next, Scully? What does the guy have to do next?"

"He could walk me home. If he's lucky I might invite him up for a cup of coffee."

"Coffee, Scully?"

"Or another drink, whatever you prefer." I realize my slip of tongue too late, but Mulder does not seem to have noticed. Either that or he is a really good actor, even in his intoxicated state.

We play another few rounds, and now have to drink equally often. There is a drop of Tequila running down his chin, and I wish I could catch it with my tongue. There is so much more I wish I could do with my tongue just about now.

"Why are we playing this game, Mulder?"

"Uh, because you lost a bet?"

"I'm not talking about blackjack, Mulder."


	2. Chapter 2

"What other game are we playing, Scully?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean"

"Enlighten me"

"Us, Mulder. I am talking about us."

"What about us?"

"Oh come on, Mulder, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Why don't you spell it out for me, Scully?"

I blush. I hate Mulder for making me say the words.

"I am talking about... you... and me. About the past five years. About what could have been, but never was. About what we both know." I hesitantly add "What we never dare speak aloud, whilst whispering it in our sleep."

Mulder's eyes widen. His reflexes might be a little sluggish, but his body's responses are not.

"Tell me what I have to do after that coffee. Or drink."

"You could tell me that you like the way I look. The way I dressed for you."

"Oh can I ever? You render me speechless, Scully. Every day. I get aroused just by hearing the clicking of your heels when you arrive in the morning. I try not to check you out, but I fail every time. Those heels that add the necessary inches to bring your mouth closer to mine. Those perfectly shaped legs that vanish beneath your skirt far to early. Those blouses and jackets that let me fantasize about what might be underneath. That red hair of yours that splays around your face like liquid fire. And then the face. I always save the face for last, Scully. The eyes that change from green to blue depending on your mood. That Roman nose, which flares so perfectly when you're upset. And those lips that just about drive me crazy. That just about kill me. You can not imagine the battle I have to fight each time I look at them. How I struggle to hold back from grabbing you and kissing you 'til kingdom come."

This time it is my breathing that quickens.

"I would tell you all of that. But I would also tell you that that's not what made me..." He stops mid-sentence. "What attracts me most to you, Scully. It's your character. Your essence. Everything that defines you. How you challenge me. How you complete me. How you trust me. How you let me trust you. How you can be both strong and sensitive at the same time. How you can speak volumes with one raised eyebrow. How you know what I need with one glance."

I suddenly feel very hot. And my throat has gone completely dry. I swallow hard and quickly run my tongue over my dry lips.

Mulder slowly gets up and closes the distance between us. He is all of a sudden close. Very close. He leans in and whispers into my ear "And every time you do that I can hardly constrain myself from fucking you senseless."

Out of instinct I run my tongue over my lips once more, but before I am able to finish the movement, I feel myself being pushed up against the wall. Mulder's body is pressed hard against mine. I am sure if he hadn't shoved me so hard up against the wall my knees would give way. Mulder's head is right next to mine, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against the wall. I can hear him breathe right into my ear, and arousal is flowing through my body like electricity.

"Mulder?"

I can feel his response pressing against my stomach. I want to touch him, I want to touch him so badly, but I am afraid that if I do I will burn myself. That we will have one moment of passion, but a scorch mark for life.

We breathe in unison, neither of us moving. I can feel Mulder fighting an inner fight. What will it be, Mulder?

He takes five more breaths, before he backs off and mumbles "Sorry, Scully."

The coolness at the withdrawal of his body sobers me up, and, as usual, arousal is replaced by shame.

"Yeah, I think I should go" I reply and vanish through the connecting door before Mulder can utter a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Once back in my room I am torn between returning to Mulder's room and locking myself in, pretending nothing ever happened. I opt for the second option, the easy way out. As usual.

I lean against the door and slowly glide down. My heart is still palpitating and I will it to slow down. But my body is giddy all over. Mulder's touch has unleashed something in me. Something I thought I had buried deep down.

I have been attracted to Mulder for a while now. But from the start it was clear to me that I could not pursue this line of thought. That I had to bury any feelings that were not merely comradely so deep down that they had no chance of re-surfacing. This was my job, after all, and I could in no way put it on the line for something as trivial as sexual attraction. (Never mind that it soon became clear that his body was not the only part of him I was attracted to).

Mulder doesn't make it easy, though. And the rare but unambiguous looks he sometimes gives me don't help either. But I always assumed that I received those looks because Mulder has some form of... appreciation for women in general. Sure, we seem to be a good match as partners, and Mulder seems to value my point of view, which more often than not differs from his. But never in a million years had I expected Mulder to be more than physically attracted to me. In fact, his bantering and glancing had started to cool off a little in the past few months, and I had begun to believe that he no longer looked at me the way he used to.

But what I felt tonight promised otherwise. What I felt tonight spoke unmistakeably of suppressed feelings rather than indifference. And I know all there is to know about suppressed feelings. Oh how I do. While I might be good at telling myself that Mulder and I can and never will be an item, when I am alone and lonely, my mind can conjure up a thousand different images of what Mulder could be doing to me right about now. And let it suffice to say that none of them are in any form comradely.

But I have to stop my mind from going there. I don't want this night to turn into another one of those wretched nights, where I masturbate on my side of the connecting door, thinking about Mulder on the other side, wondering if he is thinking about me in that way too.

And so I step into the shower, turn it to ice cold, and let it wash my unchaste thoughts about my partner away. I recount all the reasons why a night of passion shared with Mulder is a bad idea, and after what feels like an eternity am able to convince myself that I have made the right decision. I step out of the shower, rub my hair down, put on fresh underwear, and wrap my body in a towel to regain some of the lost body heat.

Having returned to my room I pull my pyjamas from my suitcase and start to untie the towel. But as soon as the towel starts to slide, I can hear a deep, guttural growl coming from the dark corner. I immediately reach for the towel, trying to re-cover my body, but I can hear a low voice exclaim "Don't!".

I lower the towel again, upon which Mulder sighs "Jesus, Scully!". I am glad it is dark in my room, because I am sure the shade of my blush almost matches my hair.

"Turn around."

My body and my mind start to wager a war. We have still not violated any rules concerning partnerly conduct (besides the alcohol we shared in Mulder's room), but revealing my half-naked body to my partner will be in violation, beyond question. But I long for Mulder to see me. I want to see him see me. I want to observe his reaction to seeing me like this for the first time. I want to see how his body responds to mine, want to know if he finds me as arousing as I find him. I need to know if he finds me as arousing as I find him. And so I turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder has not moved, but my eyes have become accustomed to the darkness and I can see his reactions, though subtle, quite clearly. His eyes take in my whole body at once. His lips are slightly parted, his chest starts to rise and fall with an increased cadence. He slightly shifts in his seat. His hands tighten their grip on the chair's armrests.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

I bite my lower lip, which entices another growl from Mulder. This spurs me on, and I take a few hesitant steps towards him. He inhales sharply, and his body freezes. I am standing inches from him now. Mulder's pupils are dilated. His hands have turned white from their tight grip on the armrests. I slowly climb into the chair as well, placing one knee after the other next to his. Our bodies are not touching, except for our knees. Mulder has stopped breathing. It feels like the world is about to shatter around us, like lightening is about to come down on us and electrify everything around us.

I dip my head, lower and lower, until my lips are right next to Mulder's ear, who is still holding his breath. I need to put him out of his misery before he bursts.

"Tell me what you want, Mulder."

"You. I want You, Scully" he replies in a husky voice.

"And what do you want to do with me?"

I hear Mulder groan. Our bodies are still not touching. I can see the effort it takes him to constrain himself written all over his face.

"I want to feel you. I want to touch you. I want to touch you so badly." He pleas.

I slowly lower myself until I am sitting in his lap.

Mulder inhales sharply, and I can feel his erection pressing against my most sensitive spot. He is throbbing.

I make small circular movements with my hip, and Mulder's eyes immediately fall shut. He leans his head back against the armchair, his mouth falling slightly open again.

"Touch me."

Mulder slowly lifts his hands and places them on my waist. My waist is so small in his hands, his fingers almost touching on my lower back. His hands are warm and sweaty, and my body melts like butter in them. I reward him by drawing another circle.

Mulder slowly starts so draw his hands along my body, until they reach the clasp of my bra.

"What else do you want?"

"I want to see you."

Instead of replying I reach around myself, open the clasp, slip through one strap, and let the bra glide down my arm. Mulder's hands are still frozen to my body, the time it takes him to recover from my offering bringing a smile to my face. He seems to like what he sees. To like it very much. I can see it in his face, can feel it where we are connected.

Mulder slowly expands his thumbs bringing them forward until they touch the outside of my breasts. His deliberateness is killing me.

He gently starts to stroke the outside of my breasts, and I feel like I am going to explode if he does not touch me properly soon.

"Mulder, touch me!"

He brings both his hands to my front and cups my breasts. Who would have thought that they would fit so perfectly into his hands? Who wouldn't?

All of a sudden his lips are on my nipples and I can hear myself moan. My body has gone on full alert, and I am over-sensitive. Mulder's lips on my breasts, his tongue and teeth alternately playing with my hardened nipples are too much.

I grab his head, push him back, and kiss him hungrily. Fuck, Mulder is a good kisser. Of course I expected Mulder to have certain standards, but I never, ever, expected him to be sooooo hot. He has brought one hand up against the side of my neck, and is holding my chin up with his thumb so that we are forming a perfect angle. His fingers gently massage the back of my neck. I moan into his mouth once more, and he slowly starts to lower his hand, moving it across my breast, over my sternum, down to my belly, until he ends up where he started, with his hands on my waist.

I am desperate now. Desperate to feel more. Desperate to have Mulder inside of me.

"Fuck me, Mulder."

All of a sudden everything is sped up. Mulder has placed me on the bed, has taken off his clothes, has removed my panties, and is hovering above me.

"Are you sure?"

I pull Mulder down and kiss him hungrily. But Mulder is still holding back. It seems like he needs my expressed permission, so I give it to him.

"I have never been surer in my life"

Mulder lowers his head, and I realize what his intentions are. Being somewhat shy when it comes to cunnilingus, this is not what I had in mind when I told him to fuck me. I wrap my hands around his head to pull him back up, but his first lick across my clit makes me forget all about my intentions.

"Jesus!"

Mulder purrs his approval of my response. He brings one hand up to my breast and starts massaging it. When I look down all I can see is his large hand on my breast, my nipples standing straight up, and his head hovering above my most sensitive area. His licks are swift and practised, which almost makes me jealous, if it didn't feel so damn good. I am not going to last long, the sight of Mulder going down on me almost pushing me over the edge, let alone the feel of his mouth working my clit.

"Mulder" I plea. What I am pleading for not even clear to me. More? No, I have to stop him. I want to feel him inside me.

"I need you... inside me..."

Mulder lifts his head and comes up for a hungry kiss.

"I won't be able to last long. God, Scully, you are so fucking hot"

"Good, because neither am I"

Mulder swiftly enters me. I scream out, partially out of pain, but mostly out of pleasure.

Oh yeah, this feels good. If I had thought Mulder was a pro at kissing, he is off the scale at fucking. I would be jealous if I were able to give a fuck. But I can't. Mulder has rendered me completely incapable of any coherent thoughts.

"Oh yeah"

"Fuck"

"Mulder"

"Feels so good"

"Jesus, Scully"

"You're gonna make me come"

I can't tell who is saying what anymore. I am close. So close. I run my tongue over my lips.

"Jesus, Scully, don't do that!"

Mulder immediately halts.

"You really do like that."

"I told you so!"

I bite down hard on my lower lip, intensely watching Mulder. That he is so close almost pushes me over the brink itself. I am using my last remnant of willpower, but feel that slipping away too.

"Move, Mulder!"

Mulder drives into me wildly. He pushes us both up against the headrest, and I have to grab the sheet to not be slammed against it. I duck under him, and bring my legs around his ass. Mulder's gorgeous ass.

"Fuck, Scully!"

With that I feel my orgasm rushing through me. I close my eyes and bite my lip hard to keep me from shouting out Mulder's name. But I am not successful.

"Mulderrrrr"

My clenching pulls Mulder with me, and I can feel his semen shooting into me.

Mulder collapses on top of me. He lightly kisses me before he rolls over.

After a while our breaths relax, and exhaustion overtakes.

"You caught my near-slip-of-tongue when we were playing blackjack, didn't you?" Mulder inquires.

"I did. And I love you too"


End file.
